What if?
by Whatchuknowbouts
Summary: What if Naruto had stayed behind and tangeled with Kidimarou? This is how the retrival should have went and the fight at The Valley of the End should have played out.


Here's how it all would have worked out better. I take no credit for the idea it belongs to The Sh33p. a good author, I asked permission. Had Naruto stayed behind to tangle with Kidoumaru, he would've won in minutes by getting angry and overwhelming the spider-armed ninja with toads. As this happened, Shikamaru would've broken off to tangle with Ukon and Sakon, killing them simply by pinning their shadows and placing a blast slip on each of their respective faces. Kiba and Akamaru would've taken a suicidal gambit and annihilated Tayuya with a well-placed pair of Tsuuga strikes.

Kimimaro's Bloodline would prove a natural enemy to the Byakugan and Jyuuken, and in the end, it would fall to Rock Lee to save Neji for once. Together, even outmatched by the Cursed Seal's power, they would kill Kimimaro with a combination of 64 Hands, a Tekken combo and Initial Lotus into a Kaiten. Both would be hospitalized for the better part of a month, but they'd be laughing like brothers on the way to the hospital.

_I grew up and turned around_

Naruto came into the valley of the end on Gama (A/N) Gama is a kinda OC from hibiki96's We're in love. An extremely good NaruHina fic. End (A/N) only to see Sasuke, his old teammate, standing at the edge of the lake.

Half an hour later.

'My summon time wore out at the worst possible time.' Naruto thought as he fell to the ground. Sweat dripping off of his brow Naruto picked him up off of the ground. He looked up through his mop of messy blonde hair to see his opponent. 'Sasuke why did you betray us?' Naruto thought silently. He set his arms in a typical offensive taijutsu stance and started to charge Sasuke one last time. He started unleash many basic combos to try and put Sasuke off balance to attempt to trip him up.

_And with my heart I found_

"Naruto stop trying to fight me to take me back I am superior to you in every way. I have this curse mark on my neck to show I am superior. You were always the dead last of the class and I was rookie of the year. You were never able to beat me and you never will be able to." Sasuke said arrogantly as he was blocking all of Narutos attacks.

"Oh yeah Sasuke well the only reason I could never beat you was I was fighting for the wrong reasons. I could never beat you because I wanted Sakuras attentions but after the Chuunin exams I realized that I never really had feelings for her. I loved Hinata Hyugga but she's so far above me that it doesn't even really matter I could never pursue her. Plus the fact that you killed her whole family sparing only her before you left the village." With this Naruto started to form a Rasengan after Sasuke and he broke apart.

"Yeah of the reasons you fight are so important why do you always fight for people other than yourself? Fighting for others only shows weakness." Sasuke proclaimed arrogantly.

"I'm still not fighting for my self. I'm fighting to take you back to where you need to be. You don't need to go to Orochimaru for power. Power is in those you care for not in people stronger than you. You are not Orochimaru and you never will be so seeking him out is like looking for someone weaker than you to train you." Naruto said.

"No I will not go back to that village. It made me weak to care for anyone but myself. I cared for you and Sakura and Kakashi and yet I still never got stronger, only Orochimaru can make me the strongest I can be." Sasuke said.

"Oh yeah well say that to a Rasengan you fool!!!!!!" Naruto exclaimed as he charged Sasuke with his right arm trailing behind him holding an extremely small ball of spinning swirling chakra. Sasuke activated his Sharigan and saw the amount of chakra encased in the Rasengan; he began to panic and prepared to dodge at the last moment.

At the last moment Sasuke dodged Narutos Rasengan. Only to find the Naruto rushing toward him was a shadow clone and the real Naruto was rushing up to him from behind. 'Crap' Sasuke thought as he realized his body hadn't recuperated sufficiently enough to dodge Narutos second Rasengan.

_It doesn't fall and break_

'Aaargh' the sole surviving Uchiha yelled as he felt Narutos Rasengan begin to tear into his back. 'I can't beat him in this stage.' Sasuke realized seeing how much more powerful Narutos Rasengan was than his Chidori. He prepared himself for the pain as he released the curse mark Orochimaru placed on his neck. He howled with rage, pain, and contempt as he realized that Naruto forced him into this from his regular standings not with any help from outside sources.

Sasuke collapsed onto the ground as the quivering black marks wormed their way across his skin. He stood from his crouch with his eyes holding a deep blazing scarlet color; he had activated his families' doujutsu. His eyes swirled in a rapid spiral gaining speed quickly.

_It shatters and blows away_

Sasuke charged Naruto with his Sharigan activated and his first stage of his curse mark increasing his speed stamina and overall abilities. Sasuke aimed a punch toward Narutos stomach. Sasukes face split into a horrendous smirk as he heard his fist sink into Narutos stomach.

_You lose yourself_

'I can't beat him like this. His curse marks influence makes him more powerful than I am.' Naruto thought. Naruto looked deep inside himself to find the nine-tailed foxes power. 'Hey furball. Its time to pay the piper.' Naruto thought talking to his inner demon.

'**Why should I give you my power boy? You obviously can't kill this person.' **The Kyuubi demon asked his container.

'Because you idiotic fox I don't need to kill him I need to rescue him.' Naruto thought to his inner demon.

'**Your reasons are your own but I still feel you should kill the Uchiha brat.' The Kyuubi thought sullenly.**

Naruto felt a massive influx of energy as he felt the foxes' chakra spreading through is body. He stooped over like when he was in wave country and he first unleashed the foxes' powers unwittingly. Suddenly he straightened up. His eyes snapped open and revealed a deep blazing set of crimson eyes. The scars on his face elongated and thickened to more than just whisker marks.

_That innocence in you_

"Hahahahaha. Do you really think that a small form change will really help you against me? I mean I have the Chidori on my side and better speed stamina and over all abilities. You could never beat me and never will be able to." Sasuke proclaimed arrogantly.

_Dries up and blows away_

Naruto stiffened at Sasukes remarks and prepared to start a jutsu he had seen Sasuke use during the Chuunin exams. Naruto started to form the hand signs and as he reached the correct one he exclaimed "Fire style-Fire ball Jutsu!" Naruto held his hands up and exhaled sharply.

'What, how did this loser learn my families techniques so quickly.' Sasuke thought in shock seeing the huge ball flame speeding toward him after Naruto completed the jutsu. Sasuke recovered quickly enough to get out of the way.

Sasuke used his Sharigan to see Naruto begin to start a summoning jutsu. 'Well I know if he gets that summoning off I won't be able to beat him. I can't believe that he's trying to use that technique again. I could barely beat him when he first found me with that small frog only using his normal chakra now his using that foxes chakra and it only makes him stronger. But if I can hit him with a Chidori then I may be able to defeat him.'

_You lose your soul _

Sasuke finished his preparations for a Chidori and charged forward extending his right arm.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!" Naruto exclaimed as he finished the jutsu and slammed his palm into the ground. Gama Bunta popped into existence to see a hand full of lightning chakra heading toward his… foot.

"Huh, foolish boy; I am the lord of toads. Do you expect to kill me with that? I stood up to an only slightly weaker version of the sand demon Shukaku." Gama Bunta said with disdain as he saw Sasuke impale his foot with his Chidori.

"No I don't want to beat you just leave me and Naruto to battle it out our selves like men and not use more powerful beings." Sasuke spit out with contempt.

"I will not leave Naruto he has saved my family before so I will not abandon him." Gama Bunta said.

"Very well but remember I warned you." Sasuke said smirking. He was only arrogant due to the fact of the massive amounts of chakra draining from Gama Bunta as his foot had a massive hole in it due to the Chidori.

Gama Bunta lunged at Sasuke and extended his tongue and proceeded to whip Sasuke with it and as soon as Sasuke was far enough into the air Gama Bunta prepared his water bullets jutsu to nail Sasuke. While in the air going upwards Sasuke morphed into his second stage form of his curse seal.

Sasuke was assaulted by the jutsu and he was thrown even more violently into the air. As he began to descend toward the ground he started to rotate even more violently that Kiba using his Man-beast fang over fang technique. As he came within 50 yards of Gama Bunta he formed a Chidori in his hand and rammed it into Gama Buntas' head at over two thousand miles per hour.

Gama Bunta was dispersed after the Chidori ripped the majority of the top of his head away. "Now Naruto we can fight on equal terms." Sasuke said as Naruto fell to the ground after Gama Bunta was gone.

Naruto slowly picked himself up off the ground and said, "All you have left is a Chidori and all I have is a Rasengan left in me." Sasuke scoffed.

_But no one knows_

"Yeah you might not have much power but I do!" Sasuke declared as he flapped the wings on his back and rose into the air. He formed a Chidori and dove towards Naruto. Naruto formed his Rasengan and jumped into the air towards Sasuke.

Rasengan met Chidori as Sasuke and Naruto clashed in midair. Naruto was overwhelmed as Sasuke backhanded him and sent him flying toward the ground. Naruto hit the ground and formed a small crater. Sasuke slashed his head band with a kunai littering the battle field and tossed it at Narutos head.

Sasuke sufficiently drained of chakra turned as he began toward where Orochimaru would be. Suddenly he felt a spike of killing intent in front of him as a swirl of sand began to form in front of him and out of the swirl stepped none other than Garra.

"Leaving the party so soon Uchiha?" Garra asked while raising a hairless eyebrow.

_What can you do?_


End file.
